


the skywalkers

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711 folklore/evermore collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby, Baby Tai, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family History, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, History, Love, Married Life, Minor Angst, Minor Anidala, Non-Chronological, Pregnancy, Rey's story along side padme's, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: When moving into the Skywalker mansion with her husband and baby boy, Rey stumbles across the diaries of her son's great grandmother, Padme Amidala. She decides to read them.Inspired bythe last great american dynastyby Taylor Swift
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711 folklore/evermore collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	the skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! This is part three of my Reylo Folklore/Evermore series and today the fic is inspired by the incredible song, the last great american dynasty. This fic doesn't directly follow the song as it is more inspired by the nature and structure to the storytelling. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) she was amazing as always and I cannot thank her enough for all the help she gave me with this fic. 
> 
> Please note that this fic does include mentions of pregnancy and a Reylo Baby.

“Well, it’s a bit of a fixer-upper,” Rey said, holding Tai on her hip as she closed the car door. With the keys in hand, Ben followed her up the path to the front door, looking up at the estate.

“I suppose that’s one way to put it.” He said, unlocking the old wooden door and pushing it open. The couple stepped inside, looking around at the dark, abandoned entryway. The cobwebs hung from the ceiling and dust lined the surfaces and there was an odd smell coming from somewhere. 

“It has potential,” Rey said with a smile, “Doesn’t it have potential, sweetheart?” She looked down at Tai who was looking curiously around the strange space, before turning to his mother and letting out a little giggle as she pressed a kiss to his nose. She gently stroked his silky soft brown hair (something he got from her), her fingers brushing against his rather large ears (something his father regrettably admitted was from him). Tai looked in awe at the house with his deep hazel eyes as the family moved further into their new home, entering the dining room covered in white sheets. “When was the last time anyone stayed here?” Rey asked, looking around, pulling white sheets off old chairs and a fireplace. 

“A couple of decades at least, my grandfather practically abandoned it after his wife passed away and my mother and uncle were separated,” Ben explained, pulling his coat off and tossing it onto a chair. Rey approached him and handed Tai over who as per usual, went straight for his father’s ears in an attempt to remove them from his head. 

Rey laughed before walking further into the room, her eye catching another white sheet hanging on the wall. Raising her hand, she pulled it down to reveal a painting of a young couple. “She looks just like your mother,” Rey said gently, looking back to her husband who nodded plaintively. “Do you know their story?” Rey asked.

Ben shrugged, “Parts of it, I don’t think anyone really knows what happened.” He answered with a sigh.

“Could you tell me the story of what you do know?” Rey asked, “It’d be nice to know about the people who came before us, about your grandmother, so one day we can pass the story onto Tai.” 

Ben smiled, “Sure, let’s put the kettle on.” 

—

“I really do not see why I _need_ a bodyguard, I can handle things quite well on my own.” The young senator, Padmè Amidala said with an exhausted sigh. Her security had insisted on her travelling up to her new home with a bodyguard after a recent attempt was made on her life. “This is the 20 th Century for goodness sake! I am not some kind of medieval princess who needs to be followed around by a battalion of knights.” She snapped, her tone harsh and firm. 

“Miss, I can assure you it won’t be anything like that, the young gentleman is a friend of yours, Anakin Skywalker.” Her aide, Dormè, offered. 

Padmè paused, “Anakin Skywalker?”

Captain Typho nodded. 

“Hmm.” Padmè said thoughtfully, “That’s a name I have not heard in a long time.” 

“He arrives in the morning, after that we will spend two days preparing for the journey before making our way to the estate.” the captain informed the group. Padmè looked around the room, it always felt so crowded, no matter where she was. Sometimes she longed for some peace and quiet. Three guards, including Captain Typho, were standing in a semi-circle around the loveseat she was seated on beside Dormè as they discussed the logistics of the move. 

Padmè was already dreading it. She’d much rather remain in the city, especially with all of the upcoming votes, she wanted to be there for her people, making a difference. At the moment, however, she felt like a doll being dragged around, even if it was for her own safety. 

Her gaze flickered to the clock above the mantle, it was nearing ten o’clock, none of her staff should still be working. “I am sure there are more details that need to be ironed out, Captain,” Padmè cut across, “But I believe we are all exhausted and I don’t see why this conversation can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Of course, my lady.” Captain Typho replied with a firm nod. 

Rising to her feet, she dismissed the room before leaving herself and making her way up the grand staircase in the direction of her bedroom with Dormè following close behind. 

Dormè ushered her to her dressing table where she gently removed her jewellery and removed the ties and small pearls from her hair. “Thank you, Dormè,” Padmè said with a small smile, “I can manage the rest, please get some rest.” She hated to seem bossy, but knowing Dormè, she wouldn’t leave unless she was dismissed or Padmè retired for the night. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Dormè answered before leaving the room and closing the door. 

Padmè sighed, sinking into her chair as she finally relaxed. She wiped away her makeup, wiping the character of Amidala away with it as she changed for bed, brushing her long hair as she approached her balcony that looked out over the city. She’d certainly miss it, but part of her was eager to return home. 

Placing her hairbrush back on her vanity, she moved to her dresser and opened the top draw, pushing past various bits and pieces she had collected over the years. Furrowing her brow, she reached further inside, shuffling through old jewellery and paper until her hand finally fell upon what she had been looking for. She sunk down onto her bed with the charm in her hand and looked down at it with a smile. 

Had it really been ten years? It felt like just yesterday she had met Anakin Skywalker. How odd it was that within a matter of hours, she’ll be seeing him again, face to face. As she fell asleep that night, she thought of their first meeting all those years ago, with the charm tucked safely under her pillow. 

—

Tai was happily playing with a stuffed elephant as he sat in his baby bouncer and his mother sat beside him, sorting through various boxes that had been found in the attic. Ben was out fetching a takeaway pizza (something they had been eating far too much of recently) and Tai had already been fed so Rey supposed that whilst her son was quiet, she might as well make a start on sorting through the Skywalker/Naberrie heirlooms. 

Unfortunately, most of what she had found so far was useless junk (such as a broken chair and a collection of blank notebooks) that had clearly been kept up there for years. There had been some highlights, such as a rocking horse that Tai would be able to use in a couple of years and a lovely photo album that Rey was sure Leia would appreciate. 

“Only two to go,” Rey said, pulling over the last two boxes. 

Inside, she found more ancient bits and pieces including an old china teapot that would look nice displayed somewhere in the kitchen and a teddy bear that Tai immediately reached for, his tiny hands grabbing for it. After giving it a dust, Rey handed it over and his stuffed elephant was promptly forgotten about as he examined the bear. Rey chuckled before turning back to the second box where at the bottom sat a worn, leather-bound book. 

“Hmm, interesting.” She said, reaching into the box and pulling it out, brushing off the dust and sneezing, causing Tai to erupt into a fit of laughter. “Yes yes, mummy sneezing is very funny, Tai,” Rey said, reaching for a tissue. 

Opening up the book, Rey read the first page.

_If found please return to Padmè Amidala_

_Naboo, Lake House Estate_

Immediately, Rey was hooked. Ben had only been able to tell her very little about his grandmother, much to her disappointment. But, as luck would have it, all the answers she had been searching for had simply been lurking in the attic. 

She knew how Padmè Amidala’s story would end, she knew how tragic the Skywalker’s family story was. 

And yet, she really wanted to open the book, she wanted to know more.

“What do you think, Tai?” She asked, turning to her son who responded with a series of babbles.

Taking that as a yes, she opened the diary. 

—

Padmè finished her note and closed the leather-bound notebook just as a knock came from the door. “Come in.” She called out, quickly sliding the book into her desk drawer. Anakin Skywalker stepped into the study, bowing his head slightly as Padmè rose to her feet. “I apologise for the intrusion, Senator, but you requested that we meet at three pm for a walk around the grounds.”

“How many times will I have to remind you that you should call me Padmè? We have been friends since childhood, Anakin.” Padmè said with a gentle smile. 

When Anakin returned it, she felt her heart flutter in her chest and promptly pushed it aside as they stepped out of the study and onto the terrace that looked out over the lakes. The house was large and for the first part of their walk, silence hung between the pair. It had been a couple of days since they arrived at the house and Padmè could feel the growing tension between them like there were words waiting to be said. 

Anakin had changed drastically over the last decade, just as she had, she supposed. He was no longer the young boy she had met by chance, he was now a grown and a rather handsome man. 

Now, he was always there, whenever she went out or had meetings, or was required at a local event. Almost like a shadow, following her every move. She enjoyed his company and most of the time it didn’t feel like he was someone who had been hired to protect her, it simply felt like she had a friend at her side. 

At night, he plagued her dreams. In her dreams, he wasn’t just a friend, he was more. Each morning, she woke gasping, trying to push the thoughts from her head so she could get on with work, move on with her day. But as soon as she came face to face with him at breakfast, she would be reminded of the dreams and would turn a very bright shade of pink which she’d try her hardest to conceal with make-up.

It was most inconvenient. These… feelings. Being a woman in her chosen career was difficult enough, if she did marry it would be a scandal, everything she fought for would be simply pushed away, disregarded. It was hard enough getting people to listen to her, marrying would mean they’d most likely never never listen to her again. She inwardly cursed the ridiculous societal expectations of her. 

“We used to come here on our holidays.” Padmè began, turning to Anakin, “My sister and I would swim to that island every day, I love the water.” They stood together at the stone ledge, looking out at the sun shimmering on the crystal clear water, “We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us, try to guess the names of the birds singing.” 

She smiled as a robin perched on the branch of a tree beside them. “I don’t like sand,” Anakin commented, “It’s coarse and rough and irritating… and it gets everywhere.” She turned to him as his hand slowly reached out, “Not like here, here everything is soft and smooth.” 

Padmè would have laughed at his attempt at flirting, but when his hand brushed her bare shoulder, her breath hitched and she froze. Her hands clutched the stone and she felt a shiver go down her spine as Anakin leant closer to her.

When his lips brushed against her own, she was certain her heart skipped a beat. She leant into his kiss, allowing his hand to brush against her own. 

It was only when their fingers entwined did she come to her senses, “No.” She said, abruptly pulling away, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

She vaguely recalled Anakin apologising before she fled from the terrace, heading back to her study where she closed the doors, before finally breathing a sigh of relief. 

This was bad, this was very very bad. A relationship of any romantic kind would be frowned upon. Not that she particularly cared what over people thought, except when it came to her job. Both of their jobs, which would be in serious jeopardy were she to allow this attachment to go any further. 

She had to end it, it was wrong and most certainly forbidden. He had walked back into her life and broken down all of her walls in such a short amount of time. How on earth was she going to fix this?

—

Rey closed the diary, pausing for a moment. “Everything alright?” Ben asked her as he climbed into bed. Nodding, she placed the book on her bedside table before lying down beside her husband. 

“There’s a lot in that diary.” She said quietly, looking up at Ben, “There was a lot going on inside your grandmother’s head.”

Ben gave her a small smile, “I suppose there was.” His face fell slightly, “I wish I could’ve met her.” He added quietly. 

Reaching out, Rey caressed his cheek, offering him a comforting smile, “Would you like to read it?” She asked him. 

Ben shook his head, “No, I don’t think I am quite ready for that.” He answered, “It already feels odd that we are living in her home.” 

“Are you happy here?” 

“I think so, I think this place needs new memories, the past is the past and we can’t change that.” Ben said, reaching out and taking her hand, their fingers entwining as his thumb stroked her palm, “But this can be our home now, we can rebuild it together and this can be a happy place again, just as my grandmother would’ve wanted it to be.”

Leaning forward, Rey pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You are quite the poet, Ben Solo.” 

He smiled, his arm finding its way around her waist and pulling her into his embrace, “Mmhm, are you happy here, Rey?”

Rey nodded, “Yes, I’m very happy here.” 

—-

Padmè twisted her wedding ring round her finger. She didn’t wear it very often, it was one of the conditions of a marriage that had to be kept a secret. She had so many secrets these days, each one of them a horrible weight to bear upon her shoulders. 

Anakin had said goodbye the night before, telling her he was leaving for a while but would return. He had promised her that he’d come back, that everything would be okay. She knew his nightmares had been getting worse, that he’d been on edge. It pained her to watch her husband go through such stress, such torment. She loved him deeply, of course, she did, and she’d protect him no matter what. 

Which is why she had lied to Obi-Wan. And why she would continue to lie if it meant the father of her child was safe. 

Only now, she could do nothing but sit and worry. 

With a sigh, she opened up her desk drawer and pulled out the leather-bound book that she hadn’t looked at in a while. She needed to tell someone, she needed someone to know. 

Picking up her pen, she began to write.

_I am constantly worried, I am afraid of what is to come and I sense that things will take a turn for the worst._

_Obi-Wan came to warn me about Anakin, that he has done unspeakable things on behalf of Palpatine himself, a man who is continuing to rise to power. He is pushing aside everything in his path and people are cheering as he does so. It seems that this is how liberty dies with thunderous applause._

_He left so suddenly last night, I don’t know what to think of all of this. Anakin is not a hateful man, he is loving and there is so much light within him. He shows me every day he is by my side, through his loving kisses and the way he talks to our child, I can’t believe that he would ever do anything to intentionally harm anyone._

_And yet, there is a voice in my head telling me that Obi-Wan is right. That Palpatine has turned Anakin in some way, that he has persuaded him to be cruel, to utilise his anger._

_If he is truly gone, I must see it for myself because the Anakin Skywalker I know wouldn’t turn away from his family so easily._

_I must go, I need to find him and bring him home. I know I can, I know it’s not too late._

With her mind made up, Padmè closed the book and rushed to her feet, moving swiftly out of the study and into the hallway where she pulled on the first coat she could find and slipped on her shoes. It took a few minutes of searching before she found the keys to the car that she rarely drove, there had never been a reason to before now. It took some persuading before she was able to reassure Captain Typho that everything would be fine, that this was something she had to do herself. 

Nothing stood in her way as she opened the front door, briefly turning to look back at the house that she loved so dearly. It was their home.

When they returned, everything would have been resolved and maybe they wouldn’t have to hide anymore, they could truly be a family. 

With the thought in mind, Padmè stepped out and closed the door behind her, allowing her feet to lead the way. 

“I’m coming, Anakin, please don’t leave.” She whispered softly, before getting into the car and driving away from the estate for the final time. 

—

When Rey finished the last page of the diary, her heart was heavy with emotion. She knew what came next, Ben had told her the details. She felt stray tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed the book, placing it in her lap. 

Breathing deeply, she hurriedly wiped the tears away, drying her eyes as she composed herself. 

Only now did the importance of the house dawn on her. This had been the home of the Skywalkers, of the Naberries, of a family who had seemed to be cursed from the very beginning. Cursed with sorrow, with painful memories and heart-wrenching endings. Putting the home back together was like healing the wounds of the family, gradually bringing love back to a once beautiful place that had been draped in darkness for so long. 

It felt like an honour, that Rey could call this home, that she was able to walk the halls of a house that had so much history. She wanted to keep that history alive. Rising to her feet, she entered the dining room and approached the painting on the wall. 

“I want to keep you alive.” She whispered to the image, “I will tell your story, you have my word.” 

Stroking the leather-bound cover of the book one final time, she placed it on the mantlepiece and stepped back, offering the painting a small smile, “Thank you, for everything.” She said softly. 

Maybe one day Tai would ask about the painting, maybe he’d ask about his family. Her whole life, Rey had wondered what she would say to her children, for she knew nothing of her family. But, that didn’t matter. Because Ben was her family, and his parents had welcomed her with open arms. She’d like to think that Padmè Amidala would’ve done the same. 

Rey knew she’d be ready for the questions, for the stories. Her son deserved to know the truth of his family, of his history. It wasn’t something that should be swept aside and made meaningless. 

Because every day she and Ben woke up and watered the plants, or dusted the bookshelves or repaired the cracks in the walls, they kept the Skywalker story alive. It didn’t end with Ben, or her for that matter, and it wouldn’t with Tai. The story would live forever within the hearts of the family, and Rey would play her part in keeping it that way. 

Reaching for a tissue, she swiped away her tears and made her way out onto the terrace. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she looked around for Ben and Tai, she could’ve sworn they were up here. 

The sound of laughter came from below and Rey made her way down the stone steps that led to the fields surrounding the house. A smile broke across her face as she spotted Ben in the distance, holding onto Tai’s hands as he encouraged him to take small steps through the grass. 

She watched as her little boy wobbled slightly before falling onto his bum and bursting into a fit of laughter.

Ben sank down into the grass beside Tai, reaching out and tickling him and earning another series of giggles.

“Are my boys misbehaving?” Rey asked, sliding into the grass next to them.

“Mama!” Tai exclaimed, reaching out to her. 

Rey wanted to cry all over again as she pulled her son into her arms, kissing his rosy cheeks and holding him close. Ben shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around the pair of them, as though he had sensed that it was exactly what she needed. 

“Everything okay?” He asked.

Rey nodded, “Yes,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos! The next part in the collection will be out next Thursday and will be inspired by exile.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) for info and updates 💜


End file.
